Despertar
by Gatiuna
Summary: Brennan despierta con más de una sorpresa ¿Será Booth el que las origine o habrá alguien más? Relacionado con el episodio 4x04. Fanfic corto de un solo capítulo.


**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**Despertar…**

No quiero despertar, me repito en mi estado de semi-conciencia. Me ordeno a mi misma seguir durmiendo y mis intentos no son suficientes. La voz de ambos no da tregua a mis oídos y finalmente no tengo más alternativa que despertar.

- ¡Vamos dormilona! – lo escucho acercarse para besarme y luego se sienta en la cama junto a mi.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero la claridad del sol entrando por la ventana comienza a enceguecerme.

- Ya son… las 12:15 – toma el despertador del velador y me lo muestra.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es muy tarde! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – me molesto y comienzo a incorporarme para levantarme.

- No quise hacerlo. Has tenido mucho trabajo esta semana. Ayer no hiciste más que caer rendida en la cama después de la cena. No te hará daño haber dormido unas horas más. ¡Es sábado! ¿Recuerdas? – me detiene tomándome de los hombros para que no me levante.

- Está bien. Pero mañana no se repetirá…

- De acuerdo. Mañana domingo puedes madrugar – lo veo sonreírme.

- ¿Dónde está Piper? La escuché junto a ti mientras despertaba – pregunto extrañada de no verla.

- Se fue a jugar al jardín…

- Esperaba que me saludara…

- Es que está ocupada con algo que trajo. Fuimos al supermercado y de vuelta se entusiasmó con algo – termina de explicar pero como siempre, no me da mayores detalles.

- De seguro es otro juego de ciencia – me entusiasmo-. Me ducharé rápido para ir a ayudarla…

- No… - se acerca más a mí y nuevamente me detiene-. Esta vez no es otro juego de ciencia… Esta vez es algo que ya habíamos hablado antes… sin acuerdo por cierto…

- ¿A qué te… - dejo de hablar pues creo saber a lo que se refiere-. ¿Le compraste un perro?

- Pues… en realidad, es un cachorro…

- ¡Seeley!

- ¡No pude negarme! Sabes con la carita que me mira cuando quiere algo… ¡No podía decirle que no! – se excusa como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta del efecto que Piper tiene sobre él.

- Es por eso que debí levantarme temprano hoy. Si yo hubiera estado con ustedes esto no habría sucedido… ¡Tú nunca puedes negarle nada!

- Vamos Temperance… Es un cachorro ¡No un arma!

- Entiendo perfectamente la diferencia Seeley, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya hemos hablado de las consecuencias de tener un perro – intento evidenciar mucho más mi molestia, pero creo que él nunca comprenderá la base de mi razonamiento-. El tener una mascota le generará una dependencia emocional. No es lo mismo que con un osito de peluche Seeley. Si ese cachorro muere, quedará devastada y…

- Temperance – no me deja continuar de hablar-. Creo que estás hablando desde lo que viviste con aquel perro que sacrificaron hace algunos años atrás…

- Ripley… se llamaba Ripley… especifico su nombre y su imagen regresa a mis recuerdos.

- Así es, estás hablando desde lo que sucedió con Ripley…

- Pues por eso mismo Seeley… tan sólo tiene cuatro años. Si cría a ese cachorro y después algo le sucede, ella no podrá soportarlo. ¡Es demasiado pequeña para hacerla pasar por eso!

- Y también es muy pequeña para que le transfiramos nuestros temores ¿No lo crees? – me dice utilizando la psicología que sin duda domina mejor que yo.

- Sólo quiero que no sufra ¿Acaso es tan grave intentar evitar que mi hija sufra?

- Claro que no amor. Yo mismo daría mi vida para quitar de ella cualquier dolor, pero tampoco podemos coartar sus deseos – toma mi mano y la acerca a sus labios con un pequeño beso.

- En ese caso quiero que lo llevemos a otro veterinario. No confío en las revisiones veterinarias que hacen en las tiendas de animales después de venderlos – le comento como condición.

- Creo que no habrá necesidad. Ya pasamos con un veterinario antes de traerla a casa y está perfectamente…

- ¿Traerla? ¿Es una hembra?

- Sí. Es una cachorrita – me confirma.

- Debo confesar que realmente me sorprende que hayas tenido la precaución de pasar por un segundo veterinario. Consultar otra opinión ha sido una decisión muy acertada – sonrío al terminar de hablar y acerco mi mano para acomodar el cuello de su camisa celeste que tanto me gusta.

- Bueno, en realidad, creo que más bien fui directamente a la clínica veterinaria…

- Si la tienda de mascotas no entregó a la cachorra con un chequeo médico previo, entonces no te han atendido como corresponde Seeley. Dame la tarjeta – le digo tomando el teléfono que está en el velador-. Llamaré para reclamarles…

- No cielo – y veo que toma el auricular para regresarlo a su sitio-. Me refiero a que no compré a la cachorrita en una tienda, sino que la recogimos de la calle. Alguien dejó una caja con cachorritos fuera del supermercado. Supongo que eran tres o cuatro en total. Se los llevaron a todos, menos a ella…

- Es entendible siendo una hembra. Es uno de los aspectos no evolucionados de la sociedad. Las personas a menudo se sienten amenazadas por la fertilidad y es por eso que prefieren a los machos. Un ser humano incapaz de responsabilizarse por el control de su propia natalidad, difícilmente se hará cargo de la de un animal…

- Es inaceptable. La gente no debería hacer diferencias, sino que debería responsabilizarse sin hacer excepciones – mueve la cabeza desilusionado y creo que está al borde de la molestia.

- Pero ella estará bien… – sonrío y tomo su mano entre las mías para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás totalmente de acuerdo? ¿Se queda? – me mira dibujando un rostro de niño bueno que me es totalmente irresistible.

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no se quedaría? – finjo una mirada de sorpresa que creo que funciona.

- Digamos que sólo a veces tienes más de una condición antes de aceptar…

- Y tú tienes muy pocas condiciones para resistirte… - llevo rápidamente las manos a su cuello y lo atraigo bruscamente hacia mí para besarlo apasionadamente en un beso que sólo suavizo al escuchar a nuestra hija venir por el pasillo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que trajimos con papá! – la veo entrar cargando a una pequeña cachorrita mestiza de pelo blanco rizado, con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Es preciosa! Ven aquí cariño – le hago una seña para que suba a la cama y le doy un beso en la frente.

- Habían muchos perritos mami. Estaba con sus hermanitos en una caja, pero después estaba solita. Mami… ¿Por qué la dejaron solita? – me pregunta Piper y el imaginarlo me da una repentina tristeza.

- Pues… no creo que se haya quedado sola cariño. Lo que sí creo, es que ella estaba en esa caja esperándote.

- ¿Me estaba esperando a mí? – la veo como abre sus ojitos azules sorprendida.

- Sí dulzura. Sus hermanos se fueron con otras personas porque sabían que ellos debían ser sus amos y ella… ella también supo que nadie podría quererla más que tú… y por eso te espero sólo a ti… - toco su nariz con mi pulgar.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡La perrita sabía que yo iría a buscarla! – le dice a Seeley totalmente feliz.

- ¡Claro que sí cariño! Esa perrita te quiere y desea que tú seas como su familia.

- ¡Yo también la quiero mucho! – y acaricia los rizos de la cabeza de la cachorrita.

- ¿Ya le elegiste un nombre? – le digo tocando su cabello castaño oscuro que cae hasta sus hombros.

- Sí mami. Se llamará Risitas.

- ¿Y por qué elegiste ese nombre? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Cuando salimos del supermercado ella estaba llorando ¿Pero sabes qué mamá? Cuando me acerqué y la cargué ella se alegró. Creo que rió, mami – y veo cómo su rostro se ilumina mientras da su explicación.

- Es un nombre hermoso, corazón. Es el mejor nombre que una cachorrita pudiera tener – le digo desbordante de orgullo y ternura.

- Papi… Mami…

- ¿Si? – decimos los dos casi al unísono.

- ¿Todos seremos una familia para Risitas? – nos dice expectante mientras nos mira con atención.

- Claro que sí amor – es Seeley quien me gana la respuesta y nos abraza protectoramente a Piper y a mi-. Todos seremos su familia, porque esta es nuestra familia…

No quiero despertar, me repito en mi estado de semi-conciencia. Me ordeno a mi misma seguir durmiendo y mis intentos no son suficientes. Su voz no da tregua a mis oídos y finalmente no tengo más alternativa que despertar.

- ¡Bones! ¿Dormilona? ¡Bones! – lo escucho repetir y golpear la puerta una y otra vez.

- ¡Ya voy! – le grito también ya casi llegando.

- ¡Al fin despertaste dormilona!

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le digo haciendo esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Temprano? ¡Son las 12:15! ¿Ves? – me muestra el reloj de pulsera de su mano izquierda.

- Supongo que me quedé dormida…

- ¿Tú quedándote dormida Bones?

- Sí Booth. Ya sabes… he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y anoche me dormí totalmente rendida por el cansancio – le digo como si fuera lo más obvio y creo que hace un rato él uso la misma frase como explicación.

- Pues… ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? – lo miro sin entender.

- ¿No me harás pasar? – sonríe y se apoya del marco de la puerta.

- Ah… sí, disculpa… pasa – hago un gesto para invitarlo.

- Gracias… ¡Espera! – me advierte antes de entrar y se voltea para tomar una caja-. Ahora si podemos entrar…

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – le digo curiosa mientras veo como se instala en el sofá y deja la caja a su lado.

- Acércate…

- Booth…

- Ven aquí – da unos golpecitos en la parte desocupada del sofá.

- Ya estoy aquí… – me siento a su lado-. ¿Y?

- Cierra los ojos Bones – dice juguetonamente.

- ¡Booth! ¡Ya dime qué traes ahí! – le reclamo pues no me gustan estos juegos.

- Tranquila Bones… sólo cierra tus ojos y lo sabrás en unos segundos – veo que acerca su mano a mis ojos.

- Está bien. Lo haré… cerraré los ojos… – y termino haciendo lo que me pide.

- Ya está… puedes abrir los ojos…

- Es… ¡Un cachorro! – veo a un pequeño perro de pelo blanco rizado con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho y me parece demasiado familiar para ser verdad-. ¿Es una cachorrita cierto?

- ¡Tienes ojos rápidos Bones! – me dice divertido.

- No… no. No es eso… – de pronto demasiados recuerdos vienen a mi mente y no sé si estoy confundida o realmente no he despertado aún-. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Mi refrigerador estaba vació y me levanté temprano para ir de compras. Cuando salía del supermercado, había una caja con tres o cuatro cachorritos. Ella fue la última… nadie se la llevó y pues, ya sabes… pensé en ti – toca mi barbilla con su dedo índice.

- ¿Por qué en mi?

- Bueno, tú hace unas semanas estuviste dispuesta a adoptar a un perro sin importar lo que la gente pensara respecto a él. Hoy, al ver a esa cachorrita Bones, yo no pude pensar en una ama mejor que tú… Y bueno, no es Ripley, pero creo que es una buena cachorrita…

- Gracias Booth – ladeo mi cabeza levemente y mientras lo miro emocionada, me doy cuenta que trae la misma camisa celeste que siempre me ha encantado.

- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que la aceptas? - me mira dibujando un rostro de niño bueno que me es totalmente irresistible y acerca más a mi a la cachorrita.

- Claro que sí… - la tomo dejándola en mi regazo mientras le escucho un pequeño ladrido.

- ¡Mira Bones! ¡Ya le agradas! – me dice contento-. ¿Cómo le llamarás?

- Pues… se llamará Risitas – le digo segura mientras acaricio los cabellos rizados de su cabeza.

- ¿Risitas? ¡Casi diría que has consultado el nombre con un niño! – se asombra y ríe.

- Tienes razón…

- ¿Por qué tengo razón? – me pregunta con curiosidad sin entender.

- Algún día lo sabrás Booth… algún día…

__________________________________________________________________

FIN

__________________________________________________________________


End file.
